Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome one and all to the Dead Frontier Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier that | width="40%" align="left" valign="top" | * Classes * Stats and Levels * Avatar Customization * Death * Clans * Barricades * Outpost Attack * Glossary & Abbreviations | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Items * Ammunition * Food * Medication * Special Gear | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Locations * Nastya's Holdout * Inner City * Timeline * Tools External Links * Merchandise * Toolbar October 18, 2009 The new avatar system is out! Everyone gets a standard white shirt and grey trousers for the beginning, more clothes can be looted in the city from now on. There are slots for one Hat, Mask, Coat, Shirt and Trousers so there are various ways for everyone to customize themselves, aside from the initial options to edit your character which include the Skin Tone, Face, Hair, Hair Color and (no) Beard. Of course the equipped armor also defines the result, and weapons now appear on the back of our characters while Pistols and Revolves come in holsters and heavy Machine- / Shotguns include Bullet / Shell belts as well. October 14, 2009 Today, a very new member of the community called "Resister" has used his time to create a rather simple yet excellent fanart poster for Dead Frontier, which quickly gained popularity within the community. Reference Thread: DF Poster (Amputator vs. Crow) October 12, 2009 Apparently, a brave looter managed to find a new and rare piece of armor in the city, called the "EVoid Armour" due to some readable engravings in its shell. It seems to be of equivalent strength to the Exterminator Reactive XT suit of armor, yet far more valued at the moment due to its rarity. It's currently unknown if more of this interestingly new kind of armor exist in survivor hands or the Inner City. Reference Thread: What's EVoid Armour? (Gold Member Only) Some people believe that this armor was not supposed to be found in the city yet, much like the first looted GAU-19. Everyone is currently waiting on confirmation from AdminPwn on this rumor. September 24, 2009 Today 6 new items have been released and can be considered the first few pieces of clothing coming in the upcoming update! AdminPwn is currently selling them in the marketplace (Don't get your hopes up, they're not cheap) under Items - Misc. They are called "White Cloak", "White Hockey Mask", "Black Trousers", "White Shirt", "Black Insanity Mask" and "Crash Helmet". Additionally, several of the new armor images were tweaked a bit and there are signs about an upcoming armor coloring system, even though it does not more than show colors in armor names so far. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. thumb|290px|right|The Dead Frontier Trailer. [http://www.deadfrontier.com/ Dead Frontier] is a free, web-based Survival MMORPG created by Neil Yates of Jagged Blade Software. Dead Frontier has over 150,000 registered members, and gains several hundred members every day! Try the Night One, Two and Three Demos to get an impression of how Dead Frontier works. Please note that this wiki is fan made, so the provided information may not always be factually up-to-date. If you find that something is wrong or needs to get updated, please edit the page in question and add a short summary of what you changed. Please follow the rules of the wiki while visiting. If you are uploading a picture, please observe the Picture Upload rules. * Dead Frontier Night One * Dead Frontier Night Two * Dead Frontier Night Three Best viewed in